Thank you, Kyle
by MileyMcTucker
Summary: South Park siempre puede sentirse a salvo gracias a Mysterion, pero ¿Que pasa cuando el héroe necesita apoyo emocional?... Gracias Kyle, por salvarnos de el monstruo depresivo y problemático que puede Mysterion... Pésimo summary, no tan pésima historia TwT


**HELLOOOO! **

**Hoy no tuve clases en la escuela, (que bueno porque el domingo me caí de cara contra el piso y tengo un moretón en mi mejilla y lastimado el labio) en fin, no tenia nada que hacer, y decidí medio arreglar este fic que hice hace unos 7 meses.**

**No quedo muy bien, de hecho no lo iba a subir, pero me di cuenta de que hay muy pocos fics de Mysterion, me anime a hacerlo :)**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone (las mentes mas brillantes que este mundo jamas ha tenido e.e)**

**Disfrútenlo****...**

* * *

**THANK YOU, KYLE**

* * *

Eran las 3:45 de la mañana y cierto pelirrojo, como cualquier persona normal, estaba profundamente dormido.

La ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta, dejando entrar la brisa y el aire helado de afuera, dentro de la habitación había libros regados por todas partes, al igual que hojas, plumas y lápices ya que había estudiado para su examen de Química durante horas, su cama no era la excepción, era un desastre, al igual que el.

Un ruido ligeramente fuerte se escucho, Kyle abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir algo o alguien en su cuarto. Se sentó con dificultad en su cama y pudo observar a una persona sentada de espaldas a la orilla del colchón.

El pelirrojo no altero mucho, no era la primera vez que pasaba, cuando se dispuso a tocarle el hombro al chico o a decirle algo, pero el extraño se le adelanto.

-Ya no puedo, ya no quiero esto Ky- dijo el otro chico en un tono frio.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Kyle localizando con la mirada su fiel Ushanka, después de encontrarla, se la puso como pudo.

-A que estoy cansado- el chico extraño permanecía en la misma posición y el judío escuchaba atentamente, que _**él**_ estuviera ahí a esas hora no era muy bueno -No puedo seguir pretendiendo ser un héroe cuando todos sabemos que no soy más que una maldita escoria-

-No digas eso Mysterion- dijo Kyle abrazando al héroe por la espalda

-¡Claro que lo digo!… sabes, eres el único con quien realmente cuento…- dijo Mysterion con la voz algo quebrada, Kyle frunció el ceño, el chico estaba en otra fase depresiva y le tocaba a el sacarlo de ella, -Claro que no, nos tienes a mí, a Stan, a Butters, a…- dijo Kyle haciendo una mueca al no poder continuar con su lista, el chico misterioso era bueno, pero se había ganado algunos enemigos por coquetear con toda cosa que se moviera.

-Exacto, tienes razón, siempre puedo contar con Stan… a menos que la zorra de su novia le pida hacer algo y como si él se niega ella lo deja, no hay tiempo para mí… O con Butters, siempre y cuando no se me este insinuando con su manera de ser tan infantil, Mmm, ¡A si, y también está el Culón!- dijo Mysterion soltando una carcajada sarcástica haciendo que a Kyle se le erizara la piel.

-Mira…- comenzó Kyle, soltando un suspiro- Se que a veces es difícil y que ellos tienen sus distintas formas de ser, pero debes de saber que cuentas con ellos, y no solo con ellos, tú me has dicho que eres buen amigo de Clyde y Craig, ¿no?-

-Sí, pero Craig es un hijo de puta cuando se los propone y Clyde solo habla conmigo de chicas y sexo salvaje… Kyle eres el único que siempre esta ahí- dijo el chico de morado en un tono triste.

-Bueno, si sabes que yo estoy aquí… ¿porque tan triste?- dijo el pelirrojo con tono curioso y sin saber que mas decir, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro de parte del ojiazul.

-Ok, te lo diré- antes de continuar, Mysterion respiro profundamente para luego sonreír- Nunca has sentido que todos tus esfuerzos son en vano, pues me deprime el hecho de pensar en que me arriesgo mi vida en salvar a personas que no se molestan en apreciarme o al menos agradecer- el chico bajo la mirada y Kyle se sentó junto a él , e hizo un ademan con la mano para que el otro siguiera –Mírame, es decir, me visto así para pasear por las calles en las noches y solucionar los problemas de la gente, cuando ni siquiera puedo solucionar los míos…-

Kyle alzo una ceja y tomo del hombro para intentar transmitirle paz al otro, tenía que calcular sus palabras, ya que su amigo a veces actuaba como un completo maniaco, no dijo mucho, pero dijo lo que el súper héroe quería oír –Cuéntame que te pasa, prometo ayudarte- Mysterion sonrió como solos él lo podía hacer, sabía que podía ir con el judío y este siempre haría lo posible porque estuviera bien -Mañana hay examen y no es una mierda, por lo que veo tu estuviste estudiando, mi madre y mi padre se volvieron a pelear, Kevin no aparece desde hace dos semanas y…- Mysterion se sonrojo antes de seguir- Karen… pues… Karen está enamorada de mi- el rostro de Kyle se desfiguro por completo y comenzó a reír al imaginarse a Karen contándole a su querido hermano que estaba enamorada de su ángel guardián sin imaginar que eran la misma persona.

Mysterion lo miro con el ceño fruncido y Kyle se disculpo, o eso trato ya que segua riendo -Ok… veamos, y porque no le dices la verdad a Karen?- dijo Kyle sin pensarlo mucho tiempo. El héroe se levanto de un salto-¡NO!- grito en seco – ¡Shhh! Cállate tarado, mis padres se pueden despertar en cualquier momento- Dijo Kyle llevando un dedo a la boca del contario.

-No puedo hacerlo, se lo diré apero no en este momento, la pobre tiene bastante con lo de mis padres y Kevin además del hecho de saber que soy inmortal- Kyle rio un poco al escuchar lo ultimo- Cállate- dijo Mysterion en tono de regaño- Te recuerdo que de no ser porque te obligue a tomarme fotos la última vez que morí, tu tampoco estarías consciente de mi maldición-

Kyle se quedo pensativo y lo miro en señal de perdón, el enmascarado siguió desalentado- Ser inmortal no es gracioso, ni tener bajas notas, ni que tu hermana se enamore de ti…- Kyle suspiro.

-Amigo, yo no soy tu, pero te conozco bien, saldrás de esta estoy seguro…- el pelirrojo sonrió, el chico encapuchado alzo una ceja , y viendo esto Kyle explico -Mira, mañana te ayudare en tu examen, PERO SOLO SERA ESTA VEZ!..- Mysterion asintió, no se sentía muy cómodo copiar en un examen, pero no podía hacer maravillas co horas de estudio y otras 2 de sueño, el judío siguió -Ok… y con lo de Karen… ya hallaremos la forma de explicarle todo- por alguna razón, a ambos les dio un escalofrió.

Kyle tenía que aceptarlo, Mysterion no tenía una vida fácil, tenía las clases de canto, los trabajos de la escuela y ser un héroe del que todos esperan muchísimo más de lo que él les puede dar, y además, el era el que más apoyaba a todos sus amigos si había problemas, incluyéndolo.

-Por el momento, haremos esto- Kyle le tomo la mano a Mysterion y entrelazo sus dedos- iras a casa, te quitaras tu disfraz y te pondrás tu pijama, mandaras a la mierda todo y dormirás, ¿entendido?- Mysterion rio un poco y Kyle lo imito, le gustaba ver a su héroe reír.

Mysterion lo miro detenidamente, Kyle lo hizo también, el héroe sonrió y bajo su capucha dejando ver su cabello rubio al aire libre.

-Gracias Kyle- dijo el chico depositando un dulce beso en la frente del pelirrojo, haciendo que este se sonrojara, El rubio volvió a acomodar su disfraz, se puso de pie y antes de que Kyle se diera cuenta, este se había ido.

-De nada, _Kenny_- dijo el ojiverde observando el obscuro cielo atreves de la ventana.

* * *

**Lo se, no es muy bueno, pero consideren que apenas empezaba a escribir cuando hice esto TwT, no sean malos...**

**En fin, si es que alguien leyo esto, muchas gracias, espero les haya gustado y les mando muchos besos y abrazos.**

**XOXO, Miley**


End file.
